User talk:Fargo84
This page is bytes. Archive at ~ 100,000! }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. Oops I know this is VERY ''late but i was skimming through the talk page and noticed i missed your messages about the stub movement so id just figured id let you know i wasnt trrying to ignore you or anything but didnt get the message. Hello Losers 02:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, Congratulations on your 5,000th edit. Yeah, I did put quite a bit of info. It was about 1 1/4 of a paragraph. Anyways, I'll move it to the list of unsorted information, of course unless U move it first. I have to go now, so I don't have time. Like I said before, please call me Crazy Fish. 06:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Question What manual of style should I use again? Is what I have been constructing here okay? --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The overall style is okay, but there are some errors. Let me just put an outline to help you understand: (Opening Paragraph: Lists the names and properties of RDX) Production (Lists production numbers by the wartime countries) History (Lists the discovery of RDX and its development throughout the years. It also lists usage by the countries themselves) Other Uses (This paragraph may be a little confusing, it lists all the other explosives that RDX is used in) Thanks for your help, you are greatly the wiki. 15:01,7/12/2012 15:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, can you please help me find some more good sources? I cannot find any that host the right information. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New Portal I honestly am not sure what a portal is or how to make one... I am not tech savy in any way so if im going to do it could you please explain it in a way someone as bad with computers as me can undertand =p.Hello Losers 21:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if you could offer me some assistence. By anychance do you know what type of model this armoured car is? im planing to make a page about it, but alas i do not know what it was called...Hill Nothing fan (talk) 21:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) WWII Before I edit any more pages, is it fine for me to switch WWII to World War II. It seems more professional to label the war as World War II rather than its abbrievation during the opening sentence. However, I don't want to edit a ton of pages without permission. I prefer not becoming a nuisance. --Saytun 20:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you mind if I take the current RDX article that is in my sandbox and turn it into a new article? Or is it too incomplete, and lacks the standards to not be deleted? --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my photos I posted to the German weapons page? (Wildwes7g7 (talk) 03:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC)) Public Domain and Editing Problems Hey Fargo, I was just wondering if you knew of any good sources of public domain pictures for the wiki. Also, I"ve recently noticed problems with some of the editing tools on the wiki, and I'm now all but completely unable to use the link tool. It seems to work on all the other wikis I use, though. Have you noticed this as well, or is it something I should look into on my end? Any help would be appreciated. Corkeyandpals talk 22:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do Is there any page that i should work on, because i am not sure what to do next. 18:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Hey Fargo, can I please be an Abwehr. 16:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, but every time I try to register, my computer freezes and I have to restart it. I've tried creating an account numerous times but that's what happens to me. You can just call me Crazy Frog/Fish if you like though. 20:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops, never mind what I just said, I tried registering a final time and it actually worked, I don't know why this time and not any other time, but 68.5.9.104 is me all right.Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 20:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Extreme Vandalism Sorry it took me so long to reply. I will grant permission for your disciplinary plans. I feel as though a court hearing for every little incident is a little excessive. [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 23:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 02:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) can i edit the battle of seelow heights plsLimeuan (talk) 12:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Navboxess I'd be happy to assist in creating the navboxes. I also believe I can create multiple layer navboxes. However, I just attempted to create a sample one that I could experiment with, but instead of showing the navbox, it simply said: (This navbox template was copied from Community Central) --> and refused to show the actual template. This also happened with the Destroyers navbox, which no longer appears on either of the pages I put it on. Did this happen to you as well? Corkeyandpals talk 15:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, just tell me what navboxes you want me to work on. Maybe post them on the Seabees page?Corkeyandpals talk 21:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fargo, sorry I haven't been around lately. 23:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) If you think the new code will make it easier to modify and add layers, then by all means change it. I've been running into some trouble trying to add multiple layers into the current navbox, anyways. Corkeyandpals talk 19:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Work I would love to help out the wiki, and I'm wondering if there are any specific jobs I could help with. --Saytun 01:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : If it's allowed, I'm interesting in doing all those jobs. --Saytun 23:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Editor of the Month Hey Fargo! Congratulations on winning the Editor of the month contest!!! :P 04:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 04:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 14:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sign-up Should I sign up here? --Saytun 01:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : I signed up as an Intelligence Officer. So, I am reporting to you. --Saytun 16:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Before I start writing articles, I have a quick question. Should I cite sources? I noticed that you didn't but I was wondering if we should get into a habit of doing that. Apart from being more professional, it also allows the reader to find out a bit more about the subject. --Saytun 17:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was talking about the Newsletter. --Saytun 22:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Well, I'm sorry I've been bugging you much so recently, but I was wondering if you could check out the news for today. I wasn't exactly sure how I should write it (as in the mood), but if this week's news is okay, then I will continue writing like that. I have two more things to say. How many news "articles" until the page is archived? And, how frequently should I post news? I am assuming every week, but I wanted to ask you first. Thanks a ton! --Saytun 22:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the website! I was using Wikipedia before. So, should I create a news article every week? --Saytun 22:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Main Page Adjustment Yes, I've noticed the issue and I have an idea that ''might fix it, but I cannot edit the main page, only view the source. Corkeyandpals talk 18:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I think I fixed it. It may have caused other problems, though. Have you noticed any? Corkeyandpals talk 19:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) FG42 Just a note. The FG423 is not a light machine gun. I saw you revert the anons edit. It is actually a battle rifle. Commonly referred to as such by many in the gunsmithing community such as myself and other ww2 weapons enthusiasts. I'll wait to restore the proper classification until after I hear from you.--Kingclyde (talk) 10:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) To Fargo84 We would love to be affiliated with WW2 wiki. We are looking forward to working with you. Battlefield3EX (talk) 18:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Warbirds or Warbird Wiki Hello Fargo84, i Noticed something you placed on user SENIRAM's wall about Warbird Wiki Permission, could you give this some thought and check out MY wiki ''Wiki Warbirds? ''myself and SENIRAM, or for the most part the only editors at this time and the wiki could use some more. we are at 108 pages right now. Thank you for your time Wingman1 12:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Warbirds Wiki: I think it would be best to transfer everything from your warbirds wiki to Wingman 1's Wiki Warbirds, in order to avoid the confusion of having more than one wiki covering the exact same subject! SENIRAM (talk) 13:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Permission for Warbirds Wiki Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Corkeyandpals talk 21:50, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to help transfer some of the articles? Corkeyandpals talk 03:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hey Fargo. I wanted to touch base with you on the Admin Mentor Program. I'd like to have our mentors begin working with you starting this coming Monday, November 19th. Does that work for you? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Admin Mentor Program! Hey Fargo! I want to officially welcome you any other admin who wishes to participate to the Admin Mentor Program! You will soon hear from SpikeToronto and Tm_T, your mentors for this program. They specifically requested to mentor this wiki after you signed up due to their interest in the history of World War II, so I have no doubt you'll all get along well. I’ll also be giving them our Admin Mentor user right, so they’re able to better help you as mentors. We’re eager to have them get started, and I hope you are too. File:WorldWarIIAMP.pdf <-- This is a .PDF file outlining what the mentoring process for World War II Wiki will cover. This includes what you asked for, as well as a few suggestions I had. The ones I suggested are noted as being suggested by Community Support. A lot of how the mentorship process will work, such as how you and the mentors work together and communicate with one another, will be determined early on in the process. My suggestion for discussion would be to keep the discussion confined to one talk page discussion are (such as this one) or on a specific Admin Mentor Program page here on the wiki, that way all participants can follow it to be notified, and anyone can follow the conversation. Once you and the mentors get a feel for one another and how best to work together, you’ll be able to hit the ground running. Helpfulness will be the #1 priority of Spike and Tm_T. Above all, have fun with this. Do all you can to make your experience with the mentors as worthwhile for you, the other admins, and the mentors themselves—and the mentors will do the same for you. We have every confidence in them and we have every confidence that, with your help, this wiki will continue to grow and be awesome! I’ll be the staff contact for this mentorship if you need anything. Please feel free to let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Best of luck and have fun! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Programme (AMP) Hi ! I am SpikeToronto, one of the two mentors that will be working with the as part of the Admin Mentor Program (AMP). My partner for this project is Tm_T. We divide up our duties as follows: * Tm_T → focussing on technical issues (e.g., CSS/JSS, templates, wikitables, etc.). * SpikeToronto → help your team with developing admin policies and procedures for ILW (e.g., blocking, page deletions, etc.). At this time, I understand that only you are participating in the programme. However, if any of your other admins want to participate, we would like to encourage them to do so. The more, the better! Those who are particularly interested in admin policies and procedures, please send them my way. Any that are interested in the tech-ier aspects of running a wiki, send them to Tm_T (although I’m more than happy to also lend a helping hand in that regard, just not as competently). Finally, to facilitate the project, I have created a central spot for us at :Admin Mentor Program. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. To get you started, on the technical side, I’d like to suggest that you and your admins take a look at the infobox, template, CSS, etc., webinars Wikia has produced at w:c:community:Webinars. I am very much looking forward to working with you! As for communications options, I’d like to add: ' ', IRC, and Skype. Your choice! — SpikeToronto 02:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. Don’t forget to have a look at AMP.pdf that staffer Brandon Rhea left for you. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Fargo its ww2expert Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 21:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Clock at top of screen Hi Fargo! I notice at MediaWiki:Common.js your wiki is importing a clock to the top menu from w:c:dev:DisplayTimer/code.js. I’d like to suggest that you consider instead importing the one at w:c:admintools:MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js. It places it in a different place that does not seem to overlap with other elements in the top menu. Also, the clock I am recommending is constantly running, whereas the other one only updates when the screen is re-drawn. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If you do change the source of the JS for your clock, you will need to add this CSS to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: /* Re-positioning MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js in Oasis skin */ #utcdate { font-size: small !important; margin: -22px 0 6px; } /* END Re-positioning MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js in Oasis skin */ This tells the system where to place the clock when users are using the default Wikia skin (i.e., Oasis). — SpikeToronto 05:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion First off, thanks for offering this promotion! I appreciate it. I'll go with Rollback, as I've never really been good at maintaining order in a chat. Thanks again! Corkeyandpals talk 18:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Fargo, I wanted to remove the seasonal background I added for you. But, in so doing, your wiki’s wordmark also got reverted. I tried to fix it, but for some reason I cannot get it to go on iPad. I apologize for the inconvenience. — SpikeToronto 20:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Color codes Fargo, if you’re looking for color codes/names, take a look at the chart at wikipedia:Web colors#X11 color names. — SpikeToronto 21:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) AbuseFilter Fargo, for dealing with trolls, vandals, and spammers, the AbuseFilter ( ) is an excellent tool. I suggest that you send an email via asking Staff to turn it on here at this wiki. You could also try asking ONE of these staffers on their WWII talkpage: * User talk:Brandon Rhea (Admin Mentor Program supervisor) * User talk:Sannse * User talk:DaNASCAT Be sure to mention the Admin Mentor Program. — SpikeToronto 21:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: Tm_T Autopatrol user group Fargo, to reduce the number of highlighted (i.e., unpatrolled) entries at ' ', you need to ask Staff to create an autopatrol user group here at World War II Wiki. Once created, you will be able to go to ' ' for each of the wiki’s trusted editors and assign them to the autopatrol user group. As trusted editors assigned to the autopatrol user group, their new page creations will no longer be highlighted at NewPages. You need to ask Staff, via ' ', for the following: Autopatrol Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) Alternatively, you could also try asking ONE of these staffers on their WWII talkpage: * User talk:Brandon Rhea (Admin Mentor Program supervisor) * User talk:Sannse * User talk:DaNASCAT Be sure to mention the Admin Mentor Program. — SpikeToronto 04:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC)